


Sam Ecklund vs Snapchat

by readygator



Category: American Vandal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Snapchat, sam is an idiot and snapchat hates him, set during s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readygator/pseuds/readygator
Summary: Sam does not know how to use snapchat(these are descriptions of snapchats following sam posting a private snapchat on a wrong account)





	Sam Ecklund vs Snapchat

**Author's Note:**

> Idea inspired by Kolvina on ao3 and one of her fics i read a long time ago

Photo @TheSamEcklund  
[Peter laying on the ground with a camera on top of him. Clearly in discomfort]

Caption: Why does he never hold me like that?

Replies:  
Gabigrangrang: Bet he does  
TheSamEcklund: Shut up Gabi  
-

Video @TheSamEcklund  
[Peter standing over the stove pouring boiled spaghetti into a bowl. Sam’s hand comes into focus as he throws one in Peter’s face. It sticks to his glasses]  
Peter: Sam! This is the third time-

Caption: never stops being funny  
-

Photo @AmericanVandal  
[Peter sitting in a chair watching a video while giving Sam the finger]

Caption: Hard working guys !  
-

Video @TheSamEcklund  
[Sam is taking a selfie with Peter’s glasses on as Peter’s opens the door]

Peter (half in frame): Have you seen my glasses?  
Sam (from behind the camera now filming Peter): Nope

[It takes a good two seconds before Peter notices his glasses and gives Sam an unsatisfied look]  
Peter: You are so d-

Caption: thought i looked cute might delete later???

-  
[Peter is eating lunch. There’s a poo emoji on his head]

Caption: ehehehehehh  
-

Photo @AmericanVandal  
[No one is in frame just the empty chair and setup]

Caption: If anyone wants to get interviewed today, come by in 20 min  
-

Photo @TheSamEcklund  
[Selfie with DeMarcus]

Caption: i dont see the hype hes not that good a football guys :/

Replies:  
Kevinmcclain_1: It’s basketball  
-

Photo (2 months ago from memories) @AmericanVandal  
[Peter is sitting in a white shirt and blazer in front of Sam at a table in a restaurant. Peter is looking down at a card. By his plate is an envelope and a red box]

Caption: tb to 6 months day <333

Replies:  
Tori1234tori: tf???  
Kathrrrrine: are you guys togetehr???  
Dylan: i thought it had been like 2 years??

Photo @AmericanVandal  
[Blurry picture of shoes]

Caption: IGNORE THAT !!1!!1

 

Photo @AmericanVandal  
[The same shoes, though the picture isn’t blurry]

Caption:wrong account guys please ignore it

 

Photo @AmericanVandal  
[The screen is black]

Caption: how do i delete from story????

Replies:  
JennaHthorne: Gay really cant do anything

Photo @AmericanVandal  
[Blurry picture of Sam’s forehead and hair]

Caption: dont tell peter !!

 

Video @AmericanVandal  
[Peter is coming out of the school with his phone in hand]  
Peter (yelling): Sam! Sam! I saw you right before you 

Caption: who told him

 

Photo @AmericanVandal  
[Peter standing in the middle of the yard. He’s tapping his foot while calling someone]

Caption: hES CALLING ME

 

Photo @AmericanVandal  
[Peter looking straight at Sam from his hiding place]

Caption: HE HEARD MY PHONE

 

Photo @AmericanVandal  
[Photo of Peter’s hand logging out of The American Vandal snapchat from Sam’s phone]

Caption: Sam is no longer allowed on the snapchat

Video @AmericanVandal  
[Someone is filming the board with clues not showing the the theories. In the window behind you can can see Peter leaning in kissing Sam]

Caption: The guys are always up to hard work

Replies:  
Chloelym4n: is this your weird way of confirming your relationship ???

Photo @AmericanVandal  
[Photo of Peter’s hand logging out of The American Vandal snapchat from Ming’s phone]

Caption: Ming is also no longer allowed on the snapchat  
-

Video @TheSamEcklund  
[Sam presses on Peter’s phone to reveal the time 2:37am. The background is Sam laying on grass with his eyes closed]  
Sam: Guys it’s past 2:30 am  
[He lifts the camera and it reveals Peter sitting at his laptop with headphones on]  
Sam: And Peter is still working

Caption: he works really hard on this guys

-

Video @PMProductions  
[Video of Sam standing right in front of the net trying to throw a basketball in the net but misses by more than what is human possible. DeMarcus is standing about five feet behind Sam laughing ]

Caption: I love him despite his flaws <3

Replies:  
TheMarcus_DeMarcus: hahaha love u guys

-

Photo @AmericanVandal  
[A picture of Sam and Peter holding hands. They are laying on a bed. Only their hands and legs are visible]

Caption: Stop asking yes we r together

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr under artbymalle or twitter @lilisananus (or my art insta @artbymalle)


End file.
